His Answer
by Reminescence3701
Summary: One-shot InuKag, a short sweet thing. Kagome knows she will spend her life in the Sengoku Era, but she must clear up something with InuYasha first. Will he take it well? Yeah, summary sucks, bleh, gross, ew, yeah. But the actual story is better. Enjoy!


**Hey guys, so this is just a little something I put together while I was daydreaming in school. I am a 9th grader, yk. :P It's basically a very short one-shot for InuKag, and it's Post-manga. Like Post-post manga; it happens right when the manga ends. I loved that ending...though it could've done with a kiss, if you ask me. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in any way or form possible. Except copies of volumes 15, 25, and 27. Plus the InuYasha character book I received for my birthday a couple years ago. :) All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi (who is AMAZING)**

**Summary: One-shot, InuKag, takes place right after the manga ends. Kagome knows that she will spend her life here in the Sengoku Period, but there's still something she must clear up with InuYasha. Will he take it well? Summary sucks, bleh, gross, ew, yeah. :) But I promise, at least the actual one-shot will be better.**

**Enjoy! :D**

Kagome smiled softly as she gazed out at the ever-stretching sky, and wrapped her arms around InuYasha. He, in reply, pulled her closer to him, and let his hand rest on her hip.

"So…what now?" he whispered softly. "I don't know," she said. "So many things have happened. It honestly feels like I've been gone more than three years." InuYasha embraced her, and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Kagome sighed. "InuYasha…"

"Mm?" he mumbled.

"I…I actually thought I was never going to see you again. Even so, every day, your face always appeared in my mind. It was as though a part of me was missing. As though some of me was still back here, in the Sengoku Era." InuYasha lifted up his head, his face inches from hers. Their eyes met, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

InuYasha's eyebrows knotted. "What? Is something wrong with me looking at you?" "No, no…" Kagome tried to stifle her laughter by placing her hand over her mouth. "It's just…I've never seen you gaze at me so _seriously_ before!"

The corner's of InuYasha's mouth downturned into a pout, and he let go of her, crossing his arms. "Well, I'm not allowed to look at you anymore, is that it?" The girl shook her head lightly. "Well, I didn't say that." And she slowly uncrossed his arms and brought his hands to hers. InuYasha expressed a sort of puzzled look.

"Kagome…?" he muttered. "Something the matter?" He couldn't help but feel an instinct to bring her close again when he saw her eyes downcast, hands clenched to his.

When she looked up at him, her eyes were filled with something unreadable. InuYasha loved her eyes; they were deep, dark gray, and immensely beautiful. "InuYasha. I…"

"I love you, InuYasha."

His eyes widened; his grip on her hands slackened. Kagome looked at his hands and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Just as she was about to turn away, a thumb gently brushed the tear away. She glanced up in shock, his hand tilting her face towards his.

"Idiot," he breathed, and leaned down to her, pressing his lips softly against hers. She gasped silently, then relaxed her body, bringing her arms up around his neck. Her eyes slowly shut, allowing herself to give in to InuYasha's kiss. She actually hadn't expected him to be so...well, kind when kissing. He was a rough sort of guy.

Reluctantly, he let go, and they stayed there for a while, neither moving nor speaking, her head resting on his chest, his cheek on her head. After who knows how long, Kagome felt him grin, and she knew that he had given his answer.

"I love you too, dope. For a long time I have. But…" Kagome shifted, forcing InuYasha to raise his head as he gazed at her, smiling. "…but?" she whispered.

The half-demon looked up at the sky, where a pair of sparrows flew overhead. "But…"

"I thought that had already been established," he said.

And Kagome felt her heart soar right along with those sparrows.

* * *

**Ah, pure crap. I'm sorry it sounds pretty bad; I was really tired when I actually put this idea together on my computer. Took me about...45 minutes. **

**Well, good OR bad, reviews are nice. Like cookies. I like cookies (*winkwink*). :D Thanks for reading!**

** -Reminescence3701 **


End file.
